


Too Good for This

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Charlie Death, coda to 10x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean's dealing with Charlie's death.





	Too Good for This

Sam hadn’t seen his brother since they gave Charlie her hunter’s funeral.  He didn’t really expect to, though, seeing as Dean was blaming himself for Charlie’s death.  No matter how many times Sam told Dean it wasn’t his fault, Dean still blamed himself.

It was just like him to do that, to be honest.

Now, though, Sam needed to find his brother, make sure Dean was alright.  He headed outside, wondering where he should begin to look.  Before he could make any decisions, he heard a noise in the woods, sounding like it was coming from the funeral pyre.

Sam headed that way, hoping that Dean was the one there.  It wouldn’t be good for someone else to find the remains of the pyre; too many questions would be asked.

Just a few minutes’ walk found Sam in the clearing, his brother there.  Dean had found a wood chipper and was feeding it with what remained from Charlie’s pyre.

Sam stood silently for a while, watching Dean’s rhythmic movements.

Pick up a piece, haul it to the chipper, feed it in.  Stand and watch the bits fly out before starting over again.

Every few pieces, Dean would pick up his beer from where it lay on the forest floor, take a chug, and set it down before continuing.

Maybe this was what Dean needed, Sam wondered.  Maybe he needed the closure of clearing the pyre, having the time to himself and his thoughts.

Finally, Dean saw Sam standing there.  He stared at Sam, face unreadable until a tear slipped from his eye.

“It shouldn’t have been her, man,” Dean said as Sam stepped closer.  “She was too good for this.”

Sam nodded, agreeing but unable to add anything of value to Dean’s statement.  His hand went to Dean’s shoulder, squeezing in sympathy and comradery.  He watched as Dean rubbed the heel of his hand into his eye before taking a deep breath and stepping away.

The movements began again, feeding wood to the chipper.  After a minute, Sam went over to help, hoping the cleaning would cleanse some of the pain away for him as well.


End file.
